Large scale wireless sensor networks are difficult to debug efficiently. In some wireless sensor networks hundreds of nodes are networked together and require a means to observe system performance and debug any node that fails. Collecting statistics on nodes and performing remote software upgrades on nodes often requires additional hardware like a debugger or programmer. Depending on how the wireless sensor network was deployed, attaching a debugger or programmer to a node may not be possible due to inaccessibility of the node.